


The Fluffiest Thing I've Ever Written, Lordt Help Me (Scott Howl/Stella)

by RomanticRuby



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: I'm love my bestie this is for him, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticRuby/pseuds/RomanticRuby
Summary: Scott takes his new partner, Stella, out on a cute date to the park, it's super fluffy,,,(I wrote this for my bestie, I love his monster promsona sm they're perfect)(this was my first time ever writing shit for this game lmao)





	The Fluffiest Thing I've Ever Written, Lordt Help Me (Scott Howl/Stella)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scotthowls (Know_Your_Paradoxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/gifts).



Stella stared up at Scott, a confused frown on their face.

"What exactly… is the point of all this again?" they asked, tilting their head. Their hair shimmered in the sunlight.

Scott grinned at them, his eyes crinkling slightly. They smiled back, still very confused by the whole situation.

"We're goin on a date, Stella!" he replied. They nodded.

"Yes, but why here?" they motioned at the surrounding area. They were in a park, of all places.

Scott blushed slightly, looking sheepish.

"W- well, I feel kinda… at home here? I guess?" he shrugged. 

Dogs were running all around, looking gleeful. Stella giggled, wrapping an arm around Scott, who melted against them. He picked them up, placing them on his shoulders, earning a squeak from the alien. He rushed around the park, looking happy as ever. Stella clinged to him for dear life, screaming loudly. 

After a few moments, Scott stopped, looking all tuckered out. He placed Stella on the ground, flopping onto the grass. They snorted, sitting down daintily next to him. He hummed, leaning against them. They blushed faintly, smiling to themselves. Scott began to whistle a tune, making Stella giggle.

He pulled them onto his lap, nuzzling into their hair.

"I may not understand what you are, but I sure do think you're swell, Stells." Scott hummed. Stella grinned, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Scott. Your planet fascinates me, I hope to stay here longer. If not just for you~." They purred, kissing all over his face. 

He laughed loudly, blushing brightly. He pecked them on the lips, making them squeal in delight. They tackled him to the ground, kissing him sweetly. He sighed, placing his hands on their waist, kissing back. They smiled into the kiss, rubbing his cheeks. They parted, staring at each other lovingly. 

Stella nuzzled into his neck, humming contentedly.


End file.
